To Conquer A Galaxy
by Ordos45
Summary: SG-1Star Trek AU crossover. Anubis brings his war to Remus, and a certain Starfleet Captain is questioned by the Enchwa.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  To Conquer A Galaxy

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter 1:  Switch

Disclaimer:  I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Star Trek of any series.  I am doing this for fun only.

          _"No," _roared Anubis as the energy of the Ancient weapon coalesced up and around his fleet assuring certain doom.  He braced his half-ascended body for an explosion that never came.  Instead he felt reality warping about the fleet.

            When he could see again, he felt the universe around him with his expanded senses.  He could feel no trace of the Ancients, nor the weapon that should have destroyed the fleet.  He could also tell there was something wrong with time, it was…different, perhaps hundreds of years from before.  That was when the Goa'uld came to a startling realization; he was no longer in his own universe.

            "_Order the fleet to scan the sector_," Anubis ordered his First Prime with a calm voice.  The Jaffa quickly relayed the orders he was given. 

            After a few moments the First Prime spoke," My Lord…we are detecting a single vessel with primitive shielding rapidly approaching the system."

            "_How long until it arrives_," demanded Anubis, planning how to use this situation to his advantage.

            "Two minutes my Lord. They seem to be out of range of their sensors, or we are just not detecting them."

            Anubis inwardly smiled,"_ Tell our fleet to cloak.  We shall deal with this ship ourselves._"

            A little less than two minutes later, the vessel came out of warp.  It was a bit stocky with a saucer connected by a diagonal set of decks to the main hull which was circular.  From the main hull came two boxy nacelles that thrummed blue with energy.  Along the saucer were writings in the Tau'ri language of English "NCC-1701 Enterprise".

            "They are hailing us my Lord," said the First Prime," they have such insolence to question the presence of a God like yourself."

            "_Put them through,_" responded Anubis, both annoyed and amused at the ship before them. 

            On screen a human face appeared with a young look and brown hair," My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise.  We are…"

            "_Kneel before your God insolent human_," roared Anubis.

            "You are not the first being, to call yourself a God," said Kirk, almost smirking.

            "_Fool_," said Anubis, waving a hand to the First Prime who cut off the transmission.  They would destroy the ship and salvage the computer databanks to learn of their new universe.

           The first bolt of energy lanced from Anubis' flagship to impact upon the _Enterprise_'s shielding, causing it to overload.  To the credit of the Federation ship, it did not flee; instead twin red phaser beams leapt forward to splash harmlessly against his shields.  The second and third blasts from Anubis' ship tore entire decks from the Federation starship, and atmosphere as well as bodies could be seen flying into space.

            "There are no longer life signs aboard the infidel vessel my Lord," reported the First Prime.

            "_Dispatch a tel'tac to gather the computer core_," ordered Anubis.

            Hours passed and Jaffa labored over the computer core, before finally delivering it's contents on a pad to Anubis.  He scanned it briefly and ordered after a few moments," _Set course for what the infidels call the Beta Quadrant.  We shall build an empire in secret, as I did in our former home.  Then we shall sweep forth across this galaxy and its races shall worship me as their God!"_

A/N:  This was an extremely short chapter.  However it gives a basic introduction into what will be happening.  This was set at the end of the most recent Stargate season, where an Ancient weapon should have destroyed Anubis and his fleet.  When we pick up next chapter it will be set after the end of Voyager, in the year 2380.  Expect Starfleet to have a larger array of ships than anyone else, I found several archives of semi-canon vessels.


	2. The Admiralty Speaks

Title: To Conquer A Galaxy Rating: PG-13 Chapter 2: The Admiralty Speaks Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Star Trek of any series. I am doing this for fun only.  
  
Location: Starfleet Command-Briefing Room Date: January 3, 2380 0630 hours  
  
"You have all been gathered here for a reason," said Admiral Paris, the old man's voice carrying easily throughout the room," but before any of you ask a question as to why, you will be shown. The following footage was taken by a cloaked Klingon Vor'cha cruiser on the border of the Romulan Star Empire and the Beta Quadrant."  
  
The wall screen came to life. Seven of the Tal'Shiar's Shadow-class ships were in view, their long necks and narrow wings easily identifiable. Surrounding the Shadows were two dozen Shrike-class scout/destroyers, their stubby forms almost similar to a Saber, almost. What was most interesting, however, was the ship they surrounded, a pyramid-like craft covered in glyphs.  
  
Without warning the Shrike and Shadow vessels fired, their plasma torpedoes and disruptors playing across the shields, causing them to glow green, and then a pale yellow as they weakened beneath the bombardment. Then in the blink of an eye, dozens of energy spears shot forward from the pyramid, melting the Shrikes in under a second to unrecognizable blobs.  
  
The Shadows began to move away, one of them cloaking. Lance after lance burrowed into the remaining six, huge portions of the hulls either being blown off or melted. Bodies left through the hull breaches, and the pyramid like vessel moved into orbit of the planet nearby. Endless streams of energy lances leapt from the pyramid and down to the surface, and within several silent minutes, the planet was rendered uninhabitable.  
  
Paris spoke again, now that the footage was over," That ship was similar to the one encountered by the USS Enterprise over two hundred years ago. It seems to be a smaller variant, but it managed to render a planet lifeless, and defeat what we believe to be the entire Tal'Shiar fleet.  
  
"You have all been brought here for a reason. We cannot pass the Neutral Zone without Romulan permission, and we must assume they would die before giving it. Thus I ask all of you what the President has asked me, what can we do to prepare for an invasion?"  
  
"Arm our ships with the transphasic torpedoes and expanding ablative armor," said Admiral Ross with dogged determination in his eyes.  
  
"Admiral," blinked Picard in shock," That is a blatant violation of the Temporal Prime Directive!"  
  
"Captain," interrupted Admiral Janeway," If I learned one thing from my future self, it's that sometimes we must break the rules in order to survive. The Federation is still recovering from the Dominion War and a number of crises like the Genesis Wave...we may have no other choice."  
  
"Indeed," said Ross quickly," our resources have been stretched too thin. We're rebuilding the fleet as quickly as possible, but it may not be fast enough. If we retrofit our current ships also, it could give us the edge we need to survive the coming months."  
  
"If I may interject," came a somewhat timid voice from the far end of the table.  
  
"Go ahead Captain," said Paris," I want to know how everyone in this room stands."  
  
"I was just wondering," said the timid Captain," If we have heard anything from the Enchwa about this threat?"  
  
"Unfortunately the Enchwa know nothing of it either. They have dispatched a task force to investigate," replied Paris crisply, not liking to discuss the powerful and enigmatic race the Federation had made contact with only a year before.  
  
"Will we be dispatching our own investigation," asked the timid Captain, emboldened somewhat by the response he had received.  
  
"Yes," said Paris," I propose two votes. The first will be the installation of transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor on all Starfleet vessels. The second will be whether Captain Smith should be appointed to lead the expedition to investigate these pyramid-like craft."  
  
There was a series of nods around the room, except for the carte blanch face of Captain Smith. The first vote came up, only one opposition against the arming of Starfleet craft with the future technologies, undoubtedly Picard. The second vote came up unanimous...Captain Smith would lead the Starfleet investigation of the Romulan's secret war.  
  
"Captain Smith congratulations," said Paris, with the rest of the brass bobbing their heads in agreement," I suppose that I'll brief you on the ship you'll be using while everyone is here; it will save us all time.  
  
"You will be given command of the USS Daemonicus, an Achilles-class Strike Cruiser. This one has several modifications already, as I took the liberty of preparing it in advance. It has a mass of eight hundred and fifty thousand tons, a crew of five hundred and thirty five, sixteen type twelve phaser strips, eight type fourteen pulse phaser emitters, four type fifteen phaser cannons, one forward firing and one rear firing transphasic torpedo launcher, three forward firing quantum torpedo launchers, over one thousand micro-quantum torpedoes aboard, high capacity regenerative shielding supplied by four extra generators, the expanding ablative armor, an eighteen centimeter thick duranium/titanium blend hull, one standard Cochrane warp drive, one experimental transwarp drive, a standard sensor suite, and a cloaking device. It is six hundred and twelve meters long, the beam is one hundred and ninety three meters, has a height of one hundred and fourteen meters, and is twelve decks total. The shuttle bay holds two type-ten shuttles, two type-eleven shuttles, one Danube-class runabout, and one dozen of our Valkyrie-class fighter craft...all of which have been modified with ablative armor and transphasic micro-torpedoes."  
  
"Sir, that sounds more like a warship than a scientific vessel," said Captain Smith, his shock outweighing his fear of speaking in front of Admiralty.  
  
"It is," replied Paris with a stern glare," I'd been developing it for the next major crisis. This is that crisis. I want you to select your crew and be ready to ship out by 0400 in one week..." 


	3. Choosing A Crew

Title:  To Conquer A Galaxy

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter 3:  Assembling A Crew

Disclaimer:  I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Star Trek of any series.  I am doing this for fun only.

Location:  Starfleet Command-Briefing Room

Date:  January 4, 2380  0430 hours

            "How about Ensign Hiro," asked Smith over a coffee mug?

            "Are you sure," asked Admiral Ross," He can be a loose cannon…"

            "With all due respect Admiral," said the bleary eyed Captain Smith looking over his coffee mug," I'm taking a Federation warship…a warship…into Romulan territory, to find a race that is destroying entire planets, and will probably end up fighting them.  I want someone who wants to shoot anything in sight."

            "Lieutenant Daltree for your conn officer," asked Ross, not going to argue with the Captain's logic on his Tactical Officer.

            "Daltree refused a direct order from his current Captain," said Smith," I won't have anyone who won't snap to and complete an order when our lives are at stake."

            "What about Lieutenant Soran," asked Ross," She has a spotless record and survived Picard's trip to stop the Borg from interrupting first contact with Vulcan."

            "Fine," Captain Smith agreed," now who should I have as a Chief Engineer?"

            "Lieutenant Ifvaka," said Admiral Ross," he was the Chief Engineer on my flagship the _Farragut_ during the Dominion War."

            "Are you sure," asked Captain Smith," I understood he performed under the pressure of the Dominion War, but is he up for the unknown?"

            "He served under Picard before he served under me," commented Ross, knowing that would explain everything.

            "He's a good luck charm," commented Smith wryly.

            Ross chuckled at the Captain's reference to anyone who served under Picard and survived," Now what about your first officer?"

            "I was thinking of Commander Drega," said Smith.

            "A Xindhi," asked Ross surprised.

            "Yes," said Captain Smith," We need to get over old prejudices Admiral.  It only makes sense that a Xindhi Arboreal with the same name as the Xindhi who brought humans and Xindhi together be the first to do that."

            "Well let's get some sle," began Ross blinking as fatigue finally allowed itself to set in.

            His commbadge beeped," Admiral we've gotten a signal from the Enchwa Task Force."

            Ross blinked tiredly," Put it through to the conference room."

            "Aye sir and the commbadge beeped off.

Smith and Ross turned to face the view screen together, and beheld the sight of three Enchwa cruisers, their dagger shapes floating in a deadly flotilla approaching a pyramid like craft which had just sterilized a planet.

The Enchwa ships opened fire, their disruptors blasting straight into the shields, reducing them to a dark wine red.  The pyramid craft started to build up speed as it moved in the opposite direction, tossing a steady stream of energy lances out behind it.

Shuddering under hit after hit the lead Enchwa ship's shields fell and large chunks shot off into space.  The remaining two Enchwa vessels had to slow momentarily to avoid hitting their wounded comrade.  In that brief space of a few seconds the pyramid craft cloaked and sped off to light speed.

A/N:  Another short one, next chapter will be longer I promise.  Any ideas as to why the Romulans are being driven to extinction when Anubis wants to enslave the galaxy?


	4. Trip To The Future

Title:  To Conquer A Galaxy

Rating:  PG-13

Chapter 4:  Trip to the Future

Disclaimer:  I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Star Trek of any series.  I am doing this for fun only.

A/N:

Matt Mathay – Thanks, but Anubis isn't going after them due to biology.

YVH11B- Thanks for pointing out everything that it changed, because I really hadn't thought of all that.  Luckily _Enterprise_ has introduced a way to get around these embarrassing mistakes by blaming everything on the Sphere Builders and the Temporal Cold War. 

Raven01uk- You're the winner of why Anubis is attacking the Romulans and wiping them out.  He has to display his power, being the megalomaniac all Goa'uld are.

SpaceMan546- Thanks.

Thietje- Thanks.

Now on to the story…

            Smith straightened his uniform with a grimace, wondering if he would be able to breathe much longer in this dress uniform.  The environmental controls on the turbolift were also not working properly, and it had become hot enough that he was openly sweating.

            Today was the day he had been dreading since his appointment to be the Captain of the _Daemonicus_, the day that he would meet the crew and set course for Romulan space.  The turbolift chimed and the doors opened.  Closing his eyes, he stepped forward onto the bridge.

            When he opened his eyes, he wasn't on the bridge of his ship.  He was standing in the middle of some ruins that appeared to be Enchwa, and they seemed to have been that way for a long time.

            "Welcome to the future," remarked a voice behind him.

            Smith spun, reaching for his phaser, but to his distress he found that it was gone.  He narrowed his eyes at the lean man in a black uniform facing him," Who are you? Where are we?"

            "Walter Kroenig," said the man in black," and we are on the Enchwa world of Tresailles in the year twenty-six thirty-nine."

            "What happened," asked Smith, having a sinking suspicion of what had happened to him?  He had had nightmares about this at the Academy in Temporal Paradoxes One-oh-One.

            "To you or to this world," asked Kroenig, almost sounding amused.

            "Both," snapped Smith, cold edge to his voice.

            "To this world…a large battle between the Enchwa, Anubis, and the Covenant," remarked Kroenig," to you…you've just become involved in the Temporal Cold War."

            Smith's stomach sunk, this was his Academy nightmare come to life," I know the Enchwa, but who are the others?"

            "Anubis and his forces will be someone you meet shortly," said Kroenig," The Covenant could appear whenever the Sphere Builders decide to bring them in…in the original timeline that was fifty years into the extermination or enslaving of all life in the galaxy."

            Smith stayed silent, and Kroenig continued," Tell me Thomas Smith, how did the Federation and Klingon Empire become allies?"

            "It was the Cardassian Wars," said Smith," We were at war with the Klingons and the _Enterprise-C_ sacrificed itself at Narenda Three defending the Klingons from a Cardassian Fleet."

            "That's not how it happened originally," remarked Kroenig," Originally…Kirk went on to become a legend.  He was responsible for peace with the Klingons, allowing the Federation to explore the Alpha Quadrant and make first contact with the Cardassians, instead of the Cardassians making first contact with the Federation in the battle at Narenda Three.

            "And it was originally the Romulans attacking the Klingons at Narenda Three, although the _Enterprise-C_ seems to have been lost there in both timelines.  That was when the Klingons and Federation truly became allies.  So tell me about the Cardassian Wars, the treaty ended it with the signing over of Federation colonies?"

            "No," said Smith quietly, somewhat in shock at everything as it processed through his mind," It ended with the destruction of the Federation Colonies…and a treaty creating a Neutral Zone.  It also spawned a rebel group named the Maquis."

            "In the original timeline the colonies survived and the Maquis were formed by unhappy colonists," said Kroenig," There was a Demilitarized Zone, not a Neutral Zone.  Janeway being sent after them and ending up in the Delta Quadrant happened in both timelines though."

            "The other timeline sounds a lot better," said Smith with a longing tone underlying in his voice.

            "It was," said Kroenig," but even in Temporal Wars there is no dwelling on the past, or What Ifs.  Other than the fact the Dominion War was bloodier."

            "You mean the Cardassians didn't join the Dominion and after two border skirmishes the war was over?"

            "The Cardassians joined the Dominion," said Kroenig slowly," but the war lasted a long time, millions died.  The Maquis were wiped out, and as Cardassia fell the Dominion killed tens of millions of its inhabitants.  So there are some good things about your timeline."

            "So why did you bring me here," Smith asked now that things had been explained.

            "To give advice," said Kroenig," When the _Daemonicus_ encounters the first cruiser, you can't let it escape.  If it does the Federation, and eventually the whole galaxy is doomed."

            "What," began Smith, suddenly finding his crew looking at him as he walked out of the turbolift?


	5. Romulus Caesario Part 1

Title: To Conquer A Galaxy

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 5: Romulus Caesario Part 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate SG-1 nor Star Trek of any series. I am doing this for fun only. Caesario, is a word for death, that I took from the English-Latin Word Search from ?langLatin .

Author Notes:

Johnnyg- here it is.

JOSH- Thanks, and here it is.

Zarky- Thanks for the corrections, I've changed my Microsoft Word dictionary I had edited to say the spellings were correct, so they'll use the real correct spellings. Also will use correct Primate Xindi/Degra bit from now on.

Andrewjameswilliams- Yep, a 'this can happen to you' demonstration before demanding total submission, and 'look at my big scary power' thing.

Everyone- Sorry for the wait, was re-adjusting to real life scheduling concerns. I was about halfway through a chapter before this about getting to know the crew when I went 'I hate the Romulans, let's kill them off and give a good reason for the crew to get to know each other while at their weakest'. Oh and a hint…the Prophets of Star Trek, the Ancients of Stargate, and the Forerunners of the eventual HALO are all interweaved in a way.

Light pierced his senses, slowly at first. Then, a bit more seeped through, and then came a shudder of pain through his body. He blinked a few times, and his vision began to return.

Above him he could see a medical bay's light blue ceiling, and the air tasted of sharp anti-septic. He croaked," Where?"

"Tresailles," said a voice to the side.

"Tresailles," Captain Smith repeated, as it hit him that someone had answered. His thoughts of the conversation with Kroenig came to mind, the Enchwa homeworld. The Enchwa…the ancient race the Federation had the barest of contact with. But why was he here?

"How much do you remember," asked the voice, sounding not overly concerned whether he remembered anything or not.

Smith grimaced, the last thing he really remembered was the deck rising up to meet him as the _Daemonicus_ shuddered under continued lances of energy from a pyramid vessel. He shook his head, partially to try and un-cloud his memories, and partially to shake away the headache," We were fighting a pyramid ship; one of the ones that's been hitting the Romulans."

A figure stepped up beside the table from outside of his view, a grey skinned alien of roughly human height, with sharp claws and only one eye. It smiled, mouth full of diamond sharp teeth," At least that is a start."

"My crew," said Captain Smith, trying to seem more brave and alert than he truly was. It was more of a command to know how they were, rather than the request he knew it to be.

"Injured," said the Enchwa before him," Most are still not conscious…your bridge crew are fully unconscious at this time."

"Why," demanded the young Starfleet Captain, forgetting his fear of greater authority figures with the risk that his crew might be being mistreated.

"Your bridge suffered a direct hit with almost no shielding," said the Enchwa with what appeared to be his species' equivalent to a shrug," Most of them were closer to death than you."

"Oh," replied Smith simply, rather relieved that it had not been worse.

"Now," said the Enchwa, gesturing with a claw," Would you like to see our world, or at least some of it?"

"Very," said Captain Smith, struggling to his feet, almost instantly seized by vertigo after having been on his back so long.

The two walked out of the sterile room, Smith with a limp, even after recovering from the vertigo. The soft carpeting cushioned every step, but Smith could only remember the seared and barren images of the future of this place. Finally, after over half a kilometer of hallways later, fresh air met them.

The scent of various plants reached his nose first, and Smith mentally remarked at how different a smell it was from the smoky and charred stench of his last, and not yet, visit here. Magnificent structures rose around the square they had entered, crystalline monuments rose up into the clouds, and reflected rainbows of color through the plaza. In the center of the area was a fountain over a dozen meters high, and intricately designed to appear as an almost angelic form of Enchwa.

"A Prophet," remarked the Enchwa, noticing his guest's lingering gaze on the fountain, "Creator of the Universe."

Captain Smith stopped as if hit by a phaser blast. Didn't the Bajorans worship aliens called 'The Prophets' in the wormhole that connected the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants? Could early Enchwa development have been guided by the same species that had so shaped Bajor? It was then he became aware that his host was speaking.

". . . the tears as the Bajorans call them are locked safely within our most secure temples. But even the timeless Prophets cannot stop what is on the horizon, can they dear Captain?"

"I'm unsure what you mean by that," he replied to his host.

"I mean the war that will destroy this world if history isn't changed," said the Enchwa, his voice now icy, "You have been here before."

"I haven't," said Smith, trying to consider whether visiting in the future invalidated the honesty of his answer. It was an interesting question of temporal ethics and the Temporal Prime Directive, but perhaps best saved for a time when such esoteric thoughts would not be interrupted by an angry being.

"You have been here before," repeated the Enchwa," the chronitons are easily sensed. Perhaps fifty to a hundred years from now…"

Smith remained silent, perspiration breaking out around his collar from fear, not from any form of heat in the air. Quite the contrary, it was rather cool out.

"What role do you play in the Temporal Cold War Captain," asked the Enchwa, claws seeming to glisten even more with its anger.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," said Smith, hoping his lie wasn't showing too badly.

"Oh but you do Captain," said the Enchwa, hiding its anger better now, "The Temporal Cold War is alive and well over the course of millennia. We Enchwa are aware of its nuances through both our own time traversing and our temporal senses. The only reason we would never feel your presence before you set foot upon our world would be…"

Smith braced himself for the outburst to come. Temporal Investigations would crucify him for this, especially when it threatened diplomatic ties with an important possible ally on the crux of a new war.

"…that our world had fallen, and we were extinct," finished the Enchwa, its grey pallor now a dull white, "What occurred here Captain Smith, and when?"

"Fifty years from now," Smith said quietly, voice catching in his throat as he uttered the words," the current war against the Romulans…"

"Is just the beginning," said the Enchwa, finishing his sentence. It gurgled in anger, "I have told the High Council this war would grow beyond our skirmishes and the extermination of the Romulans, but they have been hesitant to attack with a force larger than three ships! Your own vessel was proof enough of that…"

"Where is my ship," asked Smith probingly, wanting to know if it had even survived the battle, and desperate to change the topic from the Temporal Cold War.

"It is in orbit," said the Enchwa, claws still glistening," It is under repairs, you still do not remember the final moments of your battle?"

"No," said Smith, "I don't remember anything past falling to the deck…"

"A spread of transphasic torpedoes destroyed the cruiser you were chasing, and a second came out of their equivalent of warp speed directly above the _Daemonicus_," explained the Enchwa," Two of our warships drove it away. One gathered the wreckage of the ship you destroyed for analysis, the other brought you here, unwilling to let you die."

"We thank you," said Smith, trying to remember diplomatic courses he had taken at the Academy, "Without your intervention it seems my crew and I would be…"

It was that moment a communicator went off on the hip of the Enchwa. It reacted quickly and double tapped it, "Erasa here. What is wrong?"

The voice on the other end came through with morbid excitement, "Three pyramid ships are closing in on Remus, and the Romulans are focusing on defending Romulus. The Remans are being left to act as a sacrifice!"

"Thank you Intelligence," said Erasa. He double tapped the communicator once more to shut it off and turned to Smith, "Let us bear witness to the death of Remus."

Before Smith could ask how, he found out. The Enchwa's claws traced a wide circle around them, and a dome encompassed them out of thin air; images of space playing across it. On the left was Remus, the right the pyramid ships launching what appeared to be fighter craft of some sort.

Without warning two of the fighters exploded from an unexpected hail of disruptor bolts. Two _Talon_ scouts had decloaked, and were drawing the fighters away from Remus. The first _Talon_ danced right, energy lances moving past it harmlessly, the second however, was destroyed in a coordinated burst of fire. The first dove upwards, cut its engines and allowed the fighters to zoom past, raking them with destructive disruptor bolts as they passed. It did not start its engines in time unfortunately, and fell victim to the batteries of one of the pyramid ships.

Undaunted by the loss of half their fighter screen, the three pyramid ships advanced forward once more. The first lances of energy lashed forward to Remus, destroying the planetary defense disruptors before they could fire. The Romulans had not placed orbital defenses it seemed, after all, only Remans lived on Remus, and they were expendable.

A flurry of disruptor bolts came from seemingly nowhere, splashing across the lead pyramid ship's shields. They paled to yellow, but held. Moments passed slowly in the aftermath, before another set of disruptor bolts hit the ship again, overloading it's shields.

The pyramid ships fired into the void randomly, as if in a vain hope to hit something, anything at all that could be firing upon one of their number. Lances of energy, surprisingly, did hit a cloaked ship. Its cloaking device destroyed, the massive vessel became visible, and an easy target.

The Reman ship dove, letting loose another volley of fifty-two disruptor bolts into the now unshielded pyramid ship. Large chunks blew off the vessel, and air began to vent. The air continued to flow out, no form of emergency force fields were turning on.

"Interesting," remarked Erasa, a clinical detachment in his tone," The Remans had a ship they kept secret from the rest of the galaxy, and rather well armed at that."

Smith just continued to stare, not blinking as the Reman warship made a run on another of the pyramid vessels, slinging disruptor bolts and volleys of plasma torpedoes. The second pyramid ship's shields overloaded quickly, and could not fire a shot in defense before it too succumbed to the firepower of the Reman craft.

The final pyramid vessel let loose a stream of energy lances against its Reman counterpart, reducing the shielding to almost nonexistent levels. The Reman ship retaliated, reducing the pyramid ship's shields to nothing. The pyramid craft began firing anew, and it became apparent the Reman ship was doomed.

"It's going to ram the other ship," Smith whispered. The next few moments proved him correct, as the critically damaged Reman ship gained speed and crashed directly into the enemy vessel, destroying them both.

"The Remans may have bought the Romulans time to evacuate, form their defenses," said Erasa musingly, "But not enough. I have a feeling this was a test, to see if more power was needed. The Romulan Star Empire may be a test for the rest of the galaxy."


End file.
